Best Of Peel Vol 36
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 36 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 *The welcome return of a now classic series of early 90s JP compilations by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *Sessions featured: :Ivor Cutler, #17. Recorded 1991-05-09, first TX 06 July 1991, this rpt. 08 September 1991. No known commercial release. :Raw Noise, one and only session. Recorded 1991-08-04, first TX 14 September 1991. No known commercial release. Vocalist is Dean Jones of Extreme Noise Terror, who Peel gleefully reminds listeners has been to his house. Tracklisting Part 1 *Ex: 'Crusoe (split CD with Tom Cora-Scrabbling At The Lock)' (RecRec Music) 07 September 1991 *Gate: 'Never (compilation 7"-I Hear The Devil Calling Me)' (Drag City) 07 September 1991 *GTO: 'The Bullfrog (Data Flow Mix) (12"-The Remixes)' (React) 07 September 1991 :(JP: 'Too, too splendid...I've got to stop saying things like "too, too splendid" because I find myself saying them in sort of public, and people looking at you in the pub, thinking, "What kind of a twerp is this?" Only a matter of time before I get my head kicked in, I think.') *Hanson Brothers: 'My Girlfriend's A Robot (compilation 7"-Blobs Vol. 1 - Four Victoria Bands)' (Wide) 07 September 1991 *Cheeba Wizard: 'Do You Think This Is An Ounce? (I Want My Money Back) (12")' (Hardcore Urban Music) 14:59 08 September 1991 *Ivor Cutler: 'Glasgow Dreamer #8' (Peel Session) 08 September 1991 *Go: title unknown (LP-Total: Time To Suffer Power) (First Strike) 08 September 1991 *Ivor Cutler: 'Glasgow Dreamer #6' (Peel Session) 08 September 1991 :(JP: 'Fluted Scrotum could be the name of your next band.') *Leatherface: 'Not A Day Goes By (LP-Mush)' (Roughneck Recording Company) 08 September 1991 *Ivor Cutler: 'Biltong / A Long Hard Gland / Hee Haw' (Peel Session) 08 September 1991 *Raw Noise: 'Stench Of Death (Metal)' (Peel Session) 14 September 1991 30:28 *Poster Children: 'Where We Live (LP-Daisychain Reaction)' (Twin Tone) 14 September 1991 *Raw Noise: 'Making A Killing' (Peel Session) 14 September 1991 ends 40:30 *House Of Love: 'Purple Killer Rose (12"-The Girl With The Loneliest Eyes)' (Fontana) 21 September 1991 *Don Don: 'Politics (compilation CD-Kakumei 2 (革命2))' (MCR) Part 2 *Ivor Cutler: 'Two Coy Hinnies / Insect / Seaweed' (Peel Session) 08 September 1991 *West Coast Pop Art Experimental Band: '1906 (LP-Part One)' (Reprise) 08 September 1991 *Ivor Cutler: 'Beside The Fish / Footsteps / Green Light' (Peel Session) 08 September 1991 *Raw Noise: 'Under The Influence' (Peel Session) 14 September 1991 7:35 *Crabstick: 'Fatal Hopelessness And Chastity (LP-Stud Or Houseboy?)' (Feel Good All Over) 14 September 1991 *Raw Noise: 'Ratfink' (Peel Session) 14 September 1991 *Raw Noise: 'Waste Of Life' (Peel Session) 14 September 1991 *Nightmares On Wax: 'Coming Down (LP-A Word Of Science (The 1st And Final Chapter)' (Warp) 15 September 1991 :(JP: '...of which some understandably anonymous reviewer in Echoes said, "I've been waiting for this one like a snake on heat." What sort of course do you have to take to equip yourself with the knowledge necessary to make statements like that, I wonder?') *Excrement Of War: 'Rows Of Rotting Soldiers (7"-The Waste...& The Greed...)' (Ragged Trouser Philanthropist) 15 September 1991 *Player Piano: 'Naked (CD-On The Edge Of The Flame)' (B-Low / Art Union) 15 September 1991 *Puff Tube: 'My New Bathrobe' 15 September 1991 *Puff Tube: 'Snappin' One' 15 September 1991 *Puff Tube: 'Bib Lettuce Breakdown (all from 2x7"-Emergency Peanut)' (Scat) 15 September 1991 *Nightmares On Wax: 'Aftermath (LP-A Word Of Science (The 1st And Final Chapter)' (Warp) 15 September 1991 *Nirvana: 'Territorial Pissings (LP-Nevermind)' (DGC) *Slowjam: 'Freefall (12")' (Darling) 21 September 1991 File ;Name *best of peel vol 36 (with introductions) ;Length *00:46:48, 00:46:04 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo Server Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape